nexonfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior
=Basic Info= So why become a Warrior? They are stronger, and can use a huge variety of weapons and armor. Plus, you can go three different paths. I also prefer the passive skills of the Warrior above the other skills of other classes. I'm talking about "Improving HP Recovery", which improves the amount of HP you get back when standing still for a while, and "Endure", which makes it able to get HP back when hanging in a rope, or climbing a ladder. How to Become a Warrior To become a Warrior, you'll need to be at at least level 10, and have a Strength of at least 35. Once you got this, go to Perion (on Victoria Isle), climb all the way up, and talk with Sitting Bull in the shrine. He'll accept you as Warrior, and there you go, your now a Warrior. You can now use your skill points, buy new amour/weapons etc. Warrior Improving HP Recovery (ML. 16): Recover more HP when standing still (passive) Improving Max HP Increase (ML. 10): When you level up, and decide to give some points to your HP, you'll get a bonus (passive) Endure (ML. 8): When you are hanging in a rope, of climbing a ladder, but not moving, you'll get some HP back (passive) Iron Body (ML. 20): Increase your Weapon Defence for a short while Power Strike (ML. 20): Use MP to give a final blow to enemies with a Sword Slash Blast (ML. 20): Use HP and MP to hit all the enemies around you Fighter, Crusader, Hero Sword Mastery (ML. 20): Increase your Sword Mastery and Accuracy. This only works with one- and two-handed Swords (passive) Axe Mastery (ML. 20): See above, but with one- and two-handed Axes (passive) Final Attack: Sword (ML. 30): Another attack might follow after an attack. This only works with one- and two-handed Swords (passive) Final Attack: Axe (ML. 30): See above, but with one- and two-handed Axes (passive) Sword Booster (ML. 20): Use HP and MP to boost the attack speed of the equipped Sword for a short period of time. Only works with one- and two-handed Swords Axe Booster (ML. 20): See above, but with one- and two-handed Axes Fury (ML. 20): Boost the Weapon attack level of everyone in your party, but also drain the Weapon defence level for a short period of time Power Guard (ML. 20): Return maximum 10% of the enemies HP as damage when you get attacked (passive) Page, Knight, Paladin Sword Mastery (ML. 20): Increase your Sword Mastery and Accuracy. This only works with one- and two-handed Swords (passive) Mace Mastery (ML. 20): See above, but with one- and two-handed Blunt weapons (passive) Final Attack: Sword (ML. 30): Another attack might follow after an attack. This only works with one- and two-handed Swords (passive) Final Attack: Mace (ML. 30): See above, but with one- and two-handed Blunt weapons (passive) Sword Booster (ML. 20): Use HP and MP to boost the attack speed of the equipped Sword for a short period of time. Only works with one- and two-handed Swords Mace Booster (ML. 20): See above, but with one- and two-handed Blunt weapons Threaten (ML. 20): Frighten your enemy for a short period of time. Every enemy in the area will get a lower Weapon attack and Weapon defence Power Guard (ML. 30): Return maximum 10% of the enemies HP as damage when you get attacked (passive) Spearman, Dragon Knight, Dark Knight Spear Mastery (ML. 20): Increase your Spear Mastery and Accuracy (passive) Pole Arm Mastery (ML. 20): Increase your Pole Arm Mastery and Accuracy (passive) Final Attack: Spear (ML. 30): Another attack might follow after an attack (passive) Final Attack: Pole Arm (ML. 30): Another attack might follow after an attack (passive) Spear Booster (ML. 20): Use HP and MP to boost the attack speed of the equipped Spear for a short period of time Pole Arm Booster (ML. 20): Use HP and MP to boost the attack speed of the equipped Spear for a short period of time Iron Wall (ML. 20): Increase the level of Weapon- and magic defence for everyone in the party for a short period of time Hyper Body (ML. 30): Increase the max XP and max MP of everyone in the party for a short period of time Training Training is important. You need to train to wear new equipment, to grow stronger, and to advance a class. When you level up, I recommend putting points in Strength. Try to get at least 65 strength at level 20. However, dexterity is also very important. Without that, you won't hit a single monster. As for skills, do what you want. Go wild ;p Some nice spots to level up; Lvl. 10-13: Go to the Slime Tree. You can reach it by going west two screens of Ellinia. Lvl. 13-16: Go two screens east from Henesys. Kill the pigs here. Lvl. 16-20: Focus on Green Mushrooms. You can find them near Sleepywood, or one screen west of Henesys. Lvl. 20+: Try to see what monsters are easy to kill for you. Focus on them. Eventually you can go in the dungeon and go killing there. Conclusion Warrior is a Special Class and Probably one of the strongest, I hope you liked this guide http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm92/navy107602/Characters/tiger2.gif Category:Nexon warrior Category:Classes